Nap
by New Heart
Summary: Jane and Jester are worn out. Will their feelings finally come to the surface?


_It is a great blessing indeed to have a friend with whom one can sit and say nothing at all. To enjoy an easy silence, neither feeling it necessary to fill the void with meaningless chatter. This is especially true after a long and exhausting day._

Jester had spent all morning entertaining the little majesties. Upon arriving in the royal playroom, six-year-old princess Lavinia had pounced on his leg, insisting the minstrel be her pretend pony. Her older brother, Cuthbert, took advantage of the distraction to launch a surprise attack on their "enemy forces" with a sling-shot and pebbles. Jester did his best to block Lavinia from the onslaught, taking most of the stinging projectiles on his chest and arms. He was certain multiple welts would be left in their place. All the while the princess patted his back and assured him that he was the bestest pony in the kingdom.

Jane had been hard at work doing two sets of chores. Early that morning her rival, Gunther, had been called to the docks to help his father unload and take inventory of several newly arrived ships. It would likely take a couple days. Although she was glad to be free of his cutting remarks, it would mean extra work for the red-headed squire until he returned. After chopping and stacking the wood for the castle's daily needs, mucking out the stables, and polishing Ivan's latest weapon, Jane had been ordered to practice her fencing for an hour.

It was little wonder that when the two friends met after the mid-day meal neither had the energy for conversation. Glad of the short break from their duties, they collapsed against the wall in the shade of the lone cherry tree. It did not take long before Jane's eyes began to droop. Jester was blinking back sleep himself when he noticed a sudden weight on his shoulder. Turning his head, he found Jane leaned up against him, breathing deeply, eyes closed.

Jester realized at a glance that Jane would certainly get a crick in her neck sleeping in her current position. Cautiously he slid his arm around her shoulders… acting only out of concern for her welfare of course. With a sigh she moved to a more comfortable place by his side. The subtle smile that played at the corner of her mouth as she slept made Jester's heart melt. With a smile of his own, the boy laid his head atop her unruly red curls and promptly fell asleep.

It was nearly a quarter of an hour before Jester's eyes drifted opened again. Slowly rolling his neck he vaguely wondered what he was doing outdoors and why one side of his body felt so warm. When something shifted against that side his eyes snapped open with sudden remembrance. Tilting his head so he could see Jane's face, the boy felt his chest swell with pride and contentment. The softness of his gaze slowly transformed into a frown as he realized that Sir Theodore would probably be looking for the female squire soon. He gave a wistful sigh. Though the minstrel would have been content to stay in that spot the rest of his life, he did not want to see his best friend get into trouble.

He spoke her name quietly, gently shaking her arm at the same time. Instead of opening her eyes or yawning, as he expected, Jane rolled over in her sleep. The boy's cheeks turned nearly the same shade as her hair as she nestled her head in his chest and wrapped her arms around his waist. Jester was prepared for many things, but this took him by complete surprise. With a great deal of hesitation his arm moved from her shoulder to her back, watching her face closely for any sign of a reaction. When she gave no sign of waking, he placed his free hand over the arm draped across his stomach. The minstrel's attempts to remind himself of the need to wake her failed entirely when Jane whispered his name in her sleep and cuddled even closer to his body. _Well,_ he decided, _a few more minutes would not hurt._ Before long, the slow rhythm of her breathing had put him to sleep as well.

Across the yard, Smithy smiled to himself. It was about time. For the past several weeks it had seemed all Jester could do was talk about Jane. The blacksmith had borne patiently with the many tales of their childhood adventures and the constant recounting of her admirable qualities. He had offered encouragement on every ballad written for her; all of which his friend had later scrapped as inadequate.

Smithy felt fairly certain Jane shared his friend's feelings. Of course she had never told him outright how she felt about Jester, but as the forge was located in the practice field he had plenty of opportunities to observe her. He had watched her spars with Gunther go from tired and exasperated to fiery and determined the moment she heard Jester's voice cheering her on. He had seen how lately she would move the heavy practice dummy so she had a clear view of the gardens while swinging her sword, and how she seemed to spend more time watching for a certain blue hat then she did actually hitting her target. He had also noticed how her face erupted into a smile whenever that blue hat happened to come into view.

Their timing could not be better, thought the blacksmith. Sir Theodore had left earlier to meet with an old friend. He would easily be gone the rest of the afternoon. Ivon would probably sleep in the hayloft until his return. Pepper and Rake rarely left their places in the kitchen and garden. Dragon had mentioned something about cows before disappearing almost an hour ago. Smithy smiled. He could let the two friends nap as long as they wanted. True, he would get behind on horseshoes, but they would thank him later. When he noticed Jane start to stir, the blacksmith decided it would be best to slip into the stables and pretend he had been grooming the horses.

Jane sighed quietly, but kept her eyes tightly closed. It had been such a lovely dream. Somehow with her eyes shut she could still imagine his hand over hers. She felt certain the moment she opened her eyes it would all fade away and she would find herself wrapped up in her own blanket. So she was surprised to see not the stone walls of her tower room, but a familiar blue coat that rose and fell with a solid, steady rhythm. Her mind still hazy with sleep, Jane blinked several times wondering if she was still dreaming. Slowly she began to realize that she was lying outside… with her arms wrapped around her best friend…and her head on his chest…and they were _outside_. Out where anyone could walk by at any moment and see them. Her brain was immediately fully awake and panicking. What if her mother walked by? What if Sir Theodore came looking for her? Worst of all; what if Guther suddenly showed up?! He would never let her hear the end of it. She needed to move…**now**! Cautiously Jane tried to wiggle out of Jester's grasp only to stop suddenly when his arms tightened their hold.

"Jane…" the boy murmured contentedly, eyes still firmly closed.

_He talks in his sleep!_ All previous thoughts and worries were shoved to the back of her mind by instant curiosity. Turning her bright green eyes towards his face she wondered what she could get out of him. A sly smile crept across her face.

"Yes Jester?"

A quiet rumble seemed to come from his throat. Afraid she had woken him, her eyes moved to watch his chest steadily rise and fall. Satisfied that he was still deep in slumber she waited to see if he would say any more.

"I…"

"You what?" she whispered, impatient to hear what his sleeping form would say.

"Jane… I love…"

Surprised at such declarations her head tilted up suddenly.

"…taking naps with you!" The minstrel's mouth quirked into that familiar smile as one eye peeked open to look down at her.

Jane pushed herself out of the boy's arms hastily and glared at him, arms folded across her chest.

"That was _not_ funny."

Grey eyes sparkled at her mischievously as Jester nudged her with his elbow. "Come on, Jane. You have to admit. I had you fooled."

Slowly the firm line of her mouth softened into a small smile, as she relented.

"Well, maybe a _little_ funny", she replied quietly before giving him a full grin and a bump with her shoulder. Before either friend could get in any further comment, the young princess came skipping into the yard. Upon noticing the pair in their rather isolated location, she ran over.

"Did I miss the kissing?" Lavinia asked worriedly.

The eyes of the two best friends grew wide, glancing at one another then back at the princess. Jester gulped nervously, unable to form proper words. So the female squire was left to answer for them both.

"No, no, no, no, no." Jane's head moved swiftly from side to side, her hands mimicking the motion. "We were just taking a nap. Should not your little majesty be doing the same?" She rose quickly, taking the princess' hand to lead her back to the castle.

Lavinia looked up at her favorite knight, a confused frown marring her adorable face. "_You_ take naps, Jane? I **hate** naps."

The squire moved her gaze back to the boy still seated by the stone wall and winked. "I love taking naps."

Catching the princess' watchful gaze, the lady squire felt suddenly self-conscious. She hurriedly moved off towards the castle, pulling the princess behind her. Jester practically beamed at her retreating form. Before they could reach Rake's garden, safely out of hearing range, the little princess asked another question.

"Jane, why did you just wink at Jester?"

The boy's grin grew only wider when he heard Jane's fumbled response and hasty change of topic.

* * *

**End Note: The first paragraph... I was feeling philosophical and needed an opening paragraph so that's what came out... and I liked it enough to just keep it.**

**I secretly think of Smithy as Jester's second best friend. He would be great at keeping secrets.**

**Oh, and before I forget... Jane and the Dragon belongs to Martin Baynton and Weta Workshops.  
**


End file.
